


Les nuits sans nom - Octopath Traveler

by HaruCarnage



Series: Atelier Drabbles du Collectif NoName [11]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Un thème sept à dix minutes pour écrire cent mot dessus avec une tolérance de dix mots. Telles sont les règles de l'atelier drabble du [Collectif NoName]





	Les nuits sans nom - Octopath Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

L'expérience, rien de mieux pour comprendre les choses, ce n'était pas lui qui allait le nier. Il s'approcha de Thérion et souris et lui tendit la main.

« Fais de moi ce que tu veux mon ami ! »

Un sourire étrange se peignait sur le visage de l'ancien voleur alors qui le tira par le bras jusqu'à la prochaine qu'il referma derrière lui. Cyrus sentit ses lèvres prises d'assaut, ses vêtements être retiré. Quel que soit le plan de ce garçon, il le suivrait. Il sentait déjà le plaisir l'envahir quand les mains froides de l'ancien voleur venaient saisir son postérieur...


End file.
